Ceiling fans are quite common in businesses, such as restaurants, lounges, retail stores, places of assembly, as well as personal residences. Ceiling fans are installed to aid in the movement of air to keep the environment more comfortable. Many ceiling fans have a light fixture attached as a part of the fan assembly. These lights are standard bulb fixtures, added to add light to the area of the fan.
Applicant""s invention comprises adding to a standard ceiling fan assembly an illumination to decorate the fan, comprising an array of lights, such as light emitting diodes, together with means to adjust the color and on-off arrangement of the array of light emitting diodes in order to vary the the color or layout of the illumination display.
Another embodiment of the illumination of the ceiling fan is to provide a message display unit as a part of the fan, usually circling the fan, in which any message can be displayed. This is particularly useful for places of business, since they can advertise sale items, specials and information about their products or services.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are as follows:
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attractive and decorative illumination as a part of a ceiling fan, which illumination may be varied when desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a message display illumination, as a part of a ceiling fan, to provide information to those persons in the vicinity of the fan.
These, as well as other objects of the invention, will become obvious from the following description in which: